criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Let Her Eat Cake/Transcript
Maddie O'Malley: , this year's party season got off to a bleak start: three of Mr Alastor's famous parties have ended in bloodshed! Maddie: But who could have foreseen that Mr Alastor purposefully organizes these gatherings to incite murder? We really must stop him! Chief Wright: Stop him, we must! But it's no easy feat without knowing who Mr Alastor is! He never seems to make an appearance at his own parties! Chief Wright: And we know that his latest party, a picnic, has already started in Prospect Gardens! With some of Concordia's highest nobility attending! Chief Wright: , I have no choice but to send you to this picnic. Try to mingle, keep a close eye on things, and learn everything you can about Mr Alastor! Chief Wright: But please be mindful not to alarm the guests. Also, keep Madeline away from the champagne. Maddie: I shan't let you down, Chief! The MadMobile is ready, ! Let us head to Prospect Gardens! At the picnic... Maddie: , there's a fancy crowd gathered here! Maddie: But you're right, we'll have a better view of the estate from the lawn. It seems deserted, apart from a woman taking a nap. Let us go there! Chapter 1 Investigate Picnic Lawn. Maddie O'Malley: , this lady's not asleep, but murdered! There's blood everywhere around her! We've come too late! Maddie: My word, I recognize the victim's face, despite her painful grimace and green tinge! It's Lady Georgina Upperton! Maddie: I must thank Evie for her crash course on the Concordian nobility! Lady Georgina was a countess, the eldest daughter of the youngest son of the Esquire of- Maddie: Never mind. The only title Lady Georgina needs now is "murder victim"! For this was murder, without a doubt. Dick shall tell us more. Maddie: We're lucky the party guests are occupied elsewhere. It gives us time to see if that torn fabric so close to the victim's body might hold a clue! Let us piece it back together! Maddie: And inspecting that seating plan may tell us about Lady Georgina's companions! We only need to reveal that faded text! Maddie: , if we alert the guests and stop the picnic, panic will spread! And with so many people on such vast grounds, the killer might slip away! Maddie: You are right, we must proceed with discretion! Catching Lady Georgina's killer is another chance for us to get closer to Mr Alastor! Let us begin! Examine Torn Fabric. Maddie: , what do you make of this green fabric you found next to the body? There's an odd piece of wood attached... And a smudge of blood in the corner! Maddie: Dash it, you're right! The killer needs must have touched the blood-spattered body, and then used this fabric to wipe their hands! Maddie: , we ought to give this fabric to Viola without further ado! Analyze Bloody Fabric. Viola: , I hear another one of Mr Alastor's famed parties ended in bloodshed! Chief Wright is most agitated. Maddie: Then give us some good news, Viola! What about this blood-stained fabric found near the victim? Viola: The blood is decidedly the victim's. Viola: But the fabric itself is worthy of our attention, since surmised the killer wiped their hands in it. Observe, if you please, the small piece of wood attached to it! Viola: , this fabric is a croquet flag! It marks the perimeter of a field where croquet is played! Viola: Croquet is a popular outdoors pursuit, . It requires skill, but no bodily exertion... Nor does it ruin one's finest attire or elaborate coiffure! Maddie: Anything that leaves your clothes and hair-dressing intact must be a dreadfully dull game! Maddie: But if our killer enjoys croquet, then we shall enjoy the thrill of pursuing them even more! Examine Seating Plan. Maddie: , our victim's name isn't on this seating plan... But look, at the bottom it says, "Elisa Melody - your party planner." Maddie: , I have never heard of such a thing as a party planner, but what a brilliant idea! Someone to dream up all the details, then let the servants do the legwork... Maddie: Dash it, you're right, ! If Elisa Melody is the one who organized this picnic, she must be in Mr Alastor's employ! Maddie: She'll be the key to finding Mr Alastor, and an important witness in the murder! We must find Miss Melody! See what Elisa Melody knows about Mr Alastor. Maddie: Miss Melody, we need a minute of your time... And your sense of discretion. Elisa (holding a quill and notebook): Oh, of course! You wish to locate the ladies' powder room. You have two options: either behind the oak tree- Maddie (presenting her badge): We're not looking for the powder room, Elisa. We're from the Flying Squad. Lady Upperton was murdered on the picnic lawn. Elisa: Lady Upperton? Murdered?! On the lawn? Elisa: Goodness, nobody must know anything of this! A murder was not part of my entertainment proposal to Mr Alastor! The guests would be appalled, and my reputation- Maddie: Your grief is touching. But since you mentioned Mr Alastor... We should like to know who he is. Elisa: You, and everyone else! But Mr Alastor doesn't like to be the center of attention. Even I have never met him. He sent me all his instructions in writing. Elisa: No doubt he'll dismiss me in writing, too, as soon as he hears about this disaster! Maddie: Try to stay calm, Elisa. We, too, are under instructions to remain discreet. Can you tell us where Lady Upperton was last seen? Elisa: The ladies were enjoying tea and cakes in the tent. They're left to play lawn tennis, so you won't be disturbing anyone there. But be quick! Investigate Party Tent. Maddie: Look at these lavish cakes, ! Maddie: You reckon those dirty plates in that basket hide a clue? I did not expect to do the dishes, but let us have a look! Maddie: And someone's left a writing slope behind! An odd thing to take to a picnic... But aristocrats have their eccentricities. Let us decipher those symbols and open the lock! Examine Basket. Maddie: , there's a poem on that napkin you found under the dirty plates! Maddie: Let's see... The poem goes, "The fair Georgina's eyes burn like the sun, Oh, cruel fate! A sombre cloud of death upon her gentle bosom." Maddie: , I do not possess the patience for modern poetry... But even I have noted that this poem mentions a "fair Georgina"... and "the cloud of death"! Maddie: Maybe Evie could tell us who wrote this poem! Let us send it to her! Analyze Poem on Napkin. Evie (holding multiple books): , I have searched for this poem in thousands of anthologies... And I can tell you it is an unpublished original work. Evie: However, the style is unmistakable! This is the work of Ernest Swanswaddle! A famous poet, celebrated for his romantic poetry! Evie: Personally, I find his language decidedly mawkish, typical of a man with no real insight into a woman's experience of romantic passion. Maddie: Well, you're the expert of that, Evie. But, more to the point, if this poem is Ernest Swanswaddle's work, he must be attending the picnic! Maddie: , I am curious to hear Mr Swanswaddle's explanation for the "cloud of death" that came upon "the fair Georgina"! Ask Ernest Swanswaddle about his poem mentioning the victim. Maddie: Mr Swanswaddle? Could we have a quiet word? Ernest: Certainly, good lady. I'm merely contemplating the blessed beauty of nature, the grace of life pouring from the firmament- Maddie: Well, this poem you wrote speaks not of life, but of "the cloud of death"! Maddie (presenting her badge): Mr Swanswaddle, you appear to have poetically foretold a real-life murder. Lady Georgina's dead, and we're here to investigate. Ernest: Murder, you say? Your words do perturb me! Ernest: But I'm afraid I cannot help. I have not had the honor of conversing with Lady Georgina today. Instead, I sought solitude under the big oak tree. Ernest: A poet writes not what he sees, but what the muses whisper in his ears! Foretell a Lady's death, I did not! I merely expressed the melancholy of the soul. Maddie: Perhaps refrain from writing more poetry today, Mr Swanswaddle. We don't want any more of your dark visions to become reality! Examine Writing Slope. Maddie: , you found a most intriguing drawing inside the locked writing slope! Maddie: It is the portrait of a woman... But with her thoughts and feelings labeled inside her head, as if to depict what she is thinking! And above her head, it says "typical victim"! Samuel: , from the Flying Squad, I presume? What an honor to meet the great detective! Samuel: I have read about your unparalleled intellect in the papers. I hope you're finding this outing agreeable? Maddie: Erm, pleased to meet you, too, Sir. And you are...? Samuel: Forgive me, M'lady. Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood, at your service. Samuel: I take it your presence here signals there's been a murder? That would be marvelous! It is my greatest wish to assist a real investigation! Maddie: If this drawing is yours, your wish is granted, Lord Waldorf-Ridgewood. Please step aside, will need to talk to you. Ask Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood about his drawing of the "typical victim". Maddie: Lord Waldorf-Ridgewood, there's been a murder. Lady Upperton- Samuel: Lady Upperton's been murdered? Then my theory was correct! Samuel: Her Ladyship had the predisposition to become the victim of a crime, ! She had the right sort of forehead for it! Samuel: You see, I have trained myself in a fascinating new science called phrenology. It explores the connections between the shape of the skull, and the workings of the mind. Maddie: So... you studied Lady Upperton's skull, and it told you that she was going to be murdered? Samuel: It was just a theory, but it turned out to be correct! I told you, , I have a great passion for crime! Maddie: Let us hope it does not extend to committing it, Lord Ridgewood. Either way, you'll be hearing from us again. Autopsy Victim's Body. Dick (holding a gift box): , would you like some chocolate? Leftover evidence from your last case! Maddie: Oddly enough, dead bodies spoil my appetite, Dick. Dick: Ah, yes! Mr Alastor's infamous parties claimed another victim. Lady Upperton died from cyanide poisoning. Very likely ingested it with something she ate. It'd explain the blood she coughed up. Dick: But here's a strange thing: I found some fragrant substance in the victim's hair. You'd never guess what it was: the residue of Tuber melanosporum! Maddie: Tuber... beg your pardon? Dick: Tuber melanosporum, otherwise known as black truffle! An aromatic, rare fungus that grows on tree roots, and is a coveted delicacy in haute cuisine! Dick: The only thing I cannot explain is how the residue ended up in the victim's hair... unless the killer laid their hands on her after she collapsed. Dick: A capital mistake, if you ask me! The killer could have poisoned the victim perfectly well without physical contact! There was no need to leave a trace! Maddie: Their mistake is now our advantage! We know the killer eats truffles! Later, on the airship... Maddie: , is everyone in the upper classes self-involved and eccentric? Lady Georgina was poisoned at Mr Alastor's picnic, but many of the guests seem curiously unconcerned. Maddie: We talked to the party planner, Elisa Melody... Who only cared about the murder's effect on her reputation. Maddie: To Ernest Swanswaddle, Lady Georgina was merely a source of poetic inspiration. He barely noticed her in real life! Maddie: And Lord Ridgewood couldn't contain his excitement about a murder! He- Chief Wright: ! What did I tell you about discretion! Chief Wright: Word of the murder got out... And now I have the Lady of Prospect Gardens crying at me on the phone! Chief Wright: You know I'm ill-suited for comforting crying ladies, ! YOU shall be dealing with this mess! Chapter 2 Maddie O'Malley: , is everyone in the upper classes self-involved and eccentric? Lady Upperton was poisoned at the picnic, but many of the guests seem curiously unconcerned! Chief Wright: So you HAVE been talking to the guests! What did I tell you about discretion?! Maddie: We've done our best to keep things quiet, but we have to talk to people if we want to catch Lady Upperton's killer... Chief Wright: If only I didn't have the proprietor of Prospect Gardens crying at me on the phone! You know that Lady Highmore's intimidating enough when she's calm! Maddie: Did you say Lady Highmore? The picnic is taking place on her estate? Chief Wright (sweating): Yes, and she won't stop crying! It's terrible! Maddie: Hmm, Lady Highmore didn't strike me as the crying type... But we'd better talk to her, ! Talk to Lady Highmore about the murder. Lady Highmore: , I'm glad it only took a few fake tears to have Chief Wright grant my wish to see you! Lady Highmore: I hear there's been a murder on my estate! So soon after my dear niece's demise... Most distasteful! Maddie: All we want is a swift conclusion to this sad affair, M'lady. Perhaps you could assist. I presume you know Mr Alastor, since you allowed him the use of your property! Lady Highmore: I've never met him, . Mr Alastor had a "party planner" organize everything - fancy that! Maddie: What about Lady Georgina? Have you seen her at the picnic? Lady Highmore: I saw her at the buffet when I went to try the truffles. They were delightful! But Lady Georgina was unimpressed with the food... She was famously picky in her taste. Highmore: She only drank the finest French wine... And she was even more fastidious with people! That's why Lady Georgina never married! No one was good enough! Lady Highmore: But one mustn't speak ill of the dead! After the buffet, I played a round of croquet, then retired to my salon. Some other guests also took refreshments by the fireplace. Maddie: We'd loathe to impose, Lady Highmore, but could we search your salon? If the killer came inside at any point- Lady Highmore: Do as you must, ! I shall lie down upstairs, my nerves are so frayed! Investigate Lady Highmore's Salon. Maddie: I don't suppose Lady Highmore reads books called Party Etiquette, ! She strikes me as more likely to write them! Maddie: But look, behind the cover, there's a faded dedication! Let us recover what's unseen! Maddie: And clever idea, the killer may have tried to burn evidence! Let us have a look in those ashes! Examine Fireplace Ash. Maddie: , I bet whoever threw that ring in Lady Highmore's fireplace didn't think you'd find it in the ashes! Maddie: You're right, Viola shall tell us everything there is to know about this ring! Analyze Ring. Viola: , do you eat enough fruit? It is a little known fact that citrus helps prevent scurvy, the bleeding of the gums, poor wound healing, and- Maddie: Citrus fruit? What does that have to do with the ring found in the fireplace? Viola: "Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet," as a great philosopher said! Patience, Maddie! I'm getting to it. Viola: First, I called the Upperton estate to verify that the ring was unquestionably the victim's. Viola: Then I subjected the precious metal to some chemical testing, which revealed prior interaction with citric acid, sugar and alcohol! Viola: In other words, before the ring was thrown in the fire, it came into contact with a mixture of fruit juice and alcohol: a popular refreshment known as sherry cobbler! Maddie: , I remember Lady Highmore saying Lady Georgina never drank anything but French wine! Maddie: Which means it must have been the killer who left drops of their sherry cobbler on the victim's ring! Maddie: Excellent notion, , we ought to return to the picnic site with this fresh evidence in mind! Investigate Picnic Blanket. Maddie: , that is a very pretty sketch of a young lady and her admirer... Not surprising, since high society ladies all take drawing lessons! Maddie: I don't recognize the models, but the dusting brush might reveal something more on that sketch! Maddie: And those metal pieces shan't take long to restore in your able hands! Examine Sketch. Maddie: , the inscription reveals the people on this sketch are the victim and the poet! It says, "Georgina and Ernest - the summer of our youth." Maddie: So they spent a romantic summer together when they were young! That'd explain why Ernest is still writing poems about Georgina... Maddie: But you're right, it also means the poet must've talked to Her Ladyship today at the picnic! Maddie: , we shall seek some answers from Mr Swanswaddle about this! Talk to Ernest Swanswaddle about his past romance with Lady Georgina. Maddie: Mr Swanswaddle, you didn't tell us you and Lady Georgina were sweethearts! Ernest: Many years have passed since that brief romance, . But alas, young love is never forgotten! Maddie: Then it's hard to believe you wouldn't have talked to her today! Ernest: Oh, I invited her to try some truffles, but Lady Georgina didn't care for them. Ernest: And then I got roped into a croquet game with that awful bore, Lord Waldorf-Ridgewood. He kept staring at my forehead, God knows why. Ernest: , it's most tragic that I shall never speak to Lady Georgina again. But she'll live on forever in my poetry! Maddie: I'm sure that's a great comfort to her in her grave, Mr Swanswaddle. Good day! Examine Metal Pieces. Maddie: , what kind of guest would bring a pistol to a picnic? We shall see what Rose makes of this! Analyze Pistol. Rose: , this pistol you brought me is an antique piece! Splendid mid-1700 craftsmanship. It just begs to be fired! Rose: And don't be fooled by the elegant design and light shape! This beauty is powerful enough to bring down an elephant! Maddie: Someone took this gun to the picnic, Rose! I don't suppose they were expecting elephants. We need to know who owns this pistol, and what they intended to do with it! Rose: This gun is truly one of a kind, . The original design was altered by adding this Concordian emblem to the handle. Rose: This addition is a person touch of the owner: Cornelius Castletown, the Mayor of Concordia! Maddie: The Mayor of Concordia is attending the picnic? And he brought a gun? Maddie: Chief Wright will not be pleased that we're questioning the Mayor... But I agree, , we have no choice! Ask the Mayor of Concordia why he brought a gun to the picnic. Maddie (presenting her badge): Mayor Castletown, forgive the imposition, but we need a minute of your time. We're from the Flying Squad- Cornelius (holding a sherry cobbler): Of course, the Flying Squad! How's Chief Wright? Tell him to come here and have a sherry cobbler, they're delicious! Maddie: Unfortunately, we're here on police business, Sir. There's been a murder. Lady Upperton's dead. Cornelius: You don't say! I spoke to her in the cocktail tent! Cornelius: Not that I enjoyed the conversation much. Between you and me, , Lady Upperton had a nervous disposition. That's what happens to women who never marry. Maddie: If you say so, Sir... Cornelius: Anyway, as the Mayor of Concordia, it is my duty to maintain cordial relations with the upper classes. So I chatted with Lady Upperton, showed her my gun- Maddie: You showed her your gun? Sweet mother of pearl, why? Did you mean to threaten her? Cornelius (sweating): Threaten her? Of course not! I thought she'd be interested to see a unique piece of craftsmanship, that's all! Maddie: You must admit it is an unusual conversation opener. But thank you for your time, Sir. Cornelius: , Chief Wright should be proud of you. The Flying Squad really is exceptional. But now I must get back to socializing. Good day! Examine Faded Dedication. Maddie: The dedication in the etiquette books reads: "My kitchen maid knows more about party etiquette than you, Elisa!" And it's signed by Lady Upperton! Maddie: Yes, I do see the irony in writing a snappy message in a book about manners! And I also remember Lady Highmore saying Lady Upperton was notoriously difficult to please... Maddie: Maddie: Elisa, you didn't tell us you had a spot of discord with Lady Upperton! Elisa: I see you found that wretched book, ! Then you can see for yourself: Lady Upperton had no business lecturing me on manners! I've never met anyone so disdainful as her! Elisa: I approached her with a proposal to organize a ball... And that was her response! Maddie: And did you get back at her, I wonder? After all, you were in charge of the picnic... You had plenty of opportunities to slip poison in her food! Elisa: And ruin my own reputation? , I would have gladly poisoned Lady Upperton ANYWHERE but here! Maddie: I'm sure the Judge will find that a charming defense! Later, on the airship... Chief Wright: , I hear you interrogated the Mayor of Concordia! Maddie: I know how you feel about that, Chief! But we found his gun at the crime scene! Chief Wright: It's quite alright, Madeline. The Mayor spoke to me, and he praised your thorough attention and good manners! Chief Wright: Now, I hope you'll live up to his expectations! Tell me you've made some progress in Lady Upperton's case, ! Maddie: We learned that Lady Upperton was a difficult woman to please. She made a vitriolic comment to Elisa about her business... Maddie: ... And the Mayor and Lady Highmore both described her as high-strung. Maddie: The poet was once in love with her, but that was many years ago. All in all, I'm befuddled as to which one of them could've killed the la- Evie: ! There's someone here to see you! She says it's urgent! Elisa (sweating): ! I've come as fast as I could! Elisa (holding a telegram): I've received a telegram from Mr Alastor! Chapter 3 Chief Arthur Wright: , I'm pleased with the way you're handling Lady Upperton's case. Even the Mayor of Concordia praised you! Chief Wright: Now, you'll have to live up to his expectations! Tell me you've made some progress! Maddie: We learned from several suspects that Lady Upperton was a difficult woman to please. She- Evie: ! There's someone here to see you! She says it's urgent! Elisa (sweating): ! I've come as fast as I could! Elisa (holding a telegram): I've received a telegram from Mr Alastor! Elisa (reading the telegram): It says, "End picnic immediately. Dismantle tents. Send guests home. Throw out leftovers." Elisa: , I thought I'd warn you before carrying out Mr Alastor's instructions! Should I make him aware of your investigation? Chief Wright: I'd rather not disclose the details of an ongoing case to Mr Alastor! You'll have to comply with the instructions, Miss Melody. Chief Wright: I only ask that you let search the grounds one more time before cleaning up! Maddie: , I'm ready! To the party tent we go! Investigate Buffet Tables. Maddie: Goodness me, the label on that vial says "cyanide"! Could this be the poison the killer used to murder Lady Upperton? Maddie: The number at the bottom is barely visible, but I'm sure you'll decipher it, ! Maddie: As for that newspaper, I'm not sure why anyone would read it at a picnic... Maddie: But you're right, it's an article about Lady Upperton! The headline says, "Not in Our Town!" We ought to uncover the article to know more! Maddie: And that pocket mirror has the victim's initials engraved on it! We'd do well to collect those brown leaves scattered on the lid! Maddie: Once more unto the breach, ! We must make headway before the picnic is over! Examine Pocket Mirror. Maddie: , that brown substance on Lady Georgina's pocket mirror perplexes me! It doesn't resemble any cosmetics, or food served at the picnic... Maddie: Smashing idea! The microscope shall reveal what's unseen! Examine Brown Substance. Maddie: , the microscope revealed tobacco leaves on Lady Georgina's pocket mirror. But I'm dashed if I know how that helps- Maddie: Oh! Of course! Smart as a whip, ! Only one of our suspects walks around with a smoking pipe: the rather peculiar Lord Waldorf-Ridgewood! Maddie: Lord Ridgewood fancies himself a detective... He had a theory that Lady Upperton was going to die. But what did he want with Her Ladyship's mirror? Maddie: Quite right, Lord Ridgewood shall have the pleasure to assist the police again! Talk to Samuel Waldorf-Ridgewood about Lady Upperton's pocket mirror. Samuel: Ah, detectives! I knew you'd be back! Be not afraid to seek my expertise! Maddie: We're seeking an explanation. How did you get hold of Lady Georgina's mirror? Samuel (sweating): It was nothing untoward! I was merely attempting to establish her psychological profile by studying her habits and disposition. Maddie: And what did the Lady think of your taking her personal belongings? Samuel: She never knew! I plucked it from her pocket while reaching for some truffles! I then retreated to a corner, observing her from afar with a sherry cobbler in hand. Maddie: Are you saying you followed Her Ladyship and took her belongings, unbeknown to her? That is not only ill mannered, but decidedly suspicious! Samuel: , I hope you're not suspecting ME of killing the lady! I evidently do not possess the mental disposition for murder! Examine Concordian Gazette. Maddie: , this article featuring Lady Georgina speaks of the upcoming World Exhibition! Maddie: Charlie and Dick are well excited about the Exhibition! Many fabulous scientific inventions will be presented! Maddie: But you're right: it appears Lady Georgina disapproved of the event! The caption says, "Mayor's plans to host World Exhibition fiercely opposed by member of the Concordian elite"! Maddie: I see what you're thinking, : this means Lady Upperton was a thorn in the Mayor's side! And yet he never mentioned anything about it! Maddie: Well, at the risk of becoming a thorn in the Mayor's side ourselves, we shall have to question him again! Ask the Mayor of Concordia about Lady Upperton opposing the World Exhibition. Maddie: Mayor Castletown, we apologize for troubling you again. I'm sure it's nothing, but... e'dl ike to hear about your disagreement with Lady Upperton about the World Exhibition. Cornelius: Ah, , the press always exaggerates... The situation wasn't nearly as tense as they claimed. Cornelius (holding a sherry cobbler): But it's true that the World Exhibition is extremely important to me. It would bring investment, publicity and progress to Concordia - everything I promised to my electorate! Cornelius: Her Ladyship, however, was concerned that the Exhibition would attract the wrong crowd to Concordia. I did my best to appease her, but- Maddie: ... But she didn't listen. And given her status and connections, she was a serious threat to your ambitions! Cornelius: Between you and me, , Her Ladyship was a nightmare! But I didn't get where I am today by giving in to shrieking harpies! Examine Cyanide Vial. Maddie: , we now have a number to identify this vial of poison! Hopefully, Evie can trace it to the person who procured it! Analyze Cyanide Label. Evie: , it occurred to me that if I keep a list of the things I have to do, I shall never forget anything important again! Evie (holding multiple papers): The problem is, I don't quite remember where I put this list... Maddie: I can tell you one thing that was on it: researching a number found on a cyanide vial! The poison that killed Lady Upperton! Evie: But of course! , that's exactly what gave me the idea! You see, apothecaries keep a list of their regular customers... and the drugs they dispense. Evie: I can thus tell you that this bottle of cyanide was sold by a pharmacist in Elysium Fields... to Lady Highmore! Maddie: Dash my wig! Lady Highmore shall have to explain this! Talk to Lady Highmore about her bottle of poison. Highmore: , I hear the picnic is ending. Not a minute too soon! Are you here to bid me farewell? Maddie: Unfortunately not. We're here to ask you about this poison vial. found it in the picnic tent, and we know it's yours! Highmore: I take a sniff of cyanide crystals from time to time. Dr Jones prescribes them to me to calm my nerves! Highmore: I might just need a sniff again if you keep insinuating- Maddie: Lady Highmore, you do not strike me as the fainting type! You claim you didn't use the poison on the victim, but could any of your guests have found the bottle? Highmore: Very well, ! I see you don't shilly-shally, so I'll be frank with you. With all these people about, anyone could've found this bottle. Highmore: But I didn't have time to chaperon all the guests who came inside. I went to the garden to share a cherry cobbler with Mr Swanswaddle. Highmore: Will that be all? This ghastly affair wanes my patience, . Later, on the lawn... Maddie: , we've made some puzzling discoveries. Mayor Castletown had a serious political tiff with Lady Upperton about the World Exhibition... Maddie: Imagine the consequences if the Mayor of Concordia were found guilty of murder! All for an ambition to host the Exhibition! Maddie: Lord Ridgewood also has a personal obsession: playing detective. Which he took too far when he followed around the victim, and even stole from her! Maddie: Then we have Lady Highmore, who whimpers and simpers when it suits, but she's not fooling us! We did find her poison at the crime sce- Elisa: , are you quite finished in the house? The maids are waiting to clean up! Maddie: No! Wait! , we know the killer went into Lady Highmore's salon to dispose of the ring! They might have disposed of more! We ought to have another look before it's too late! Investigate Fireplace. Maddie: , the maids have already started to clean up! We'd better hurry, or they'll erase the killer's trace! Maddie: You reckon something could've been thrown into that laundry basket? Better look inside! Maddie: And that wooden stick is a croquet mallet! But why in thunder would it be indoors... unless the killer tried to dispose of it? Maddie: Sharp eye, ! There are some fibers stuck to the wood! We ought to collect a sample, quick-smart! Maddie: , investigating is just like driving the MadMobile: when you turn a corner, step on the pedal! The killer shan't escape us now! Examine Croquet Mallet. Maddie: , let us expedite those fibers to Viola! She'll give us something that ties this mallet to the killer! Analyze Fibers. Maddie: Viola, please tell us these fibers from the croquet mallet will score us the final point against the killer! Viola: Well, the fibers were red because they were soaked in blood! Which I concluded was the victim's. Maddie: You are right, , there was lots of blood on the crime scene! No doubt the victim coughed blood on the mallet... And the killer tried to wipe it off! Viola: Quite so. Unfortunately, this also made the fabric's color unrecognizable... Viola: But not the composition! , beyond a doubt, you are looking at linen, most often found in clothing accessories, like a pocket square! Maddie: Ha! Should the killer shed some tears when you arrest them, at least they'll have a handkerchief handy! Examine Laundry Basket. Maddie: You found a cake in that basket, ? It's shaped like a frog... how peculiar! I wonder how it ended up under cleaning supplies! Maddie: But you're right: a bite is clearly missing from the cake! Maddie: Dick said Lady Georgina was poisoned with something she ate... What is it was this cake? That would explain the missing bite! And why the killer hid the remains here! Maddie: We'd better warn Viola not to taste the cake when she examines it! Analyze Frog-Shaped Cake. Maddie: Viola, what is your verdict? Is this the cake that poisoned Lady Georgina? Viola: Behold, it is! Nothing better than the sweet taste of almonds to disguise cyanide! Viola: But there was another curious substance in the frosting: small flakes of gold paint. Something you often see on the casing of a brooch. Viola: This thin layer of gold paint is prone to shedding... especially if it comes into contact with solvents, like the poison. Viola: , I can picture your killer poisoning the cake, then adjusting their brooch, and forgetting to wipe their hands in between! Maddie: Viola, YOU are worth your wright in gold! Now the killer's gold brooch will single them out from the most illustrious crowd! After completing all the tasks... Maddie: , you have all the evidence to bring Lady Upperton's killer to justice! Take care of the killer now! Maddie: Ernest Swanswaddle, you're under arrest for Lady Upperton's murder! Ernest: Me, a murderer? There's no rhyme nor reason to that accusation, ! Maddie: Oh, but there is! We found the cake with which you poisoned your old sweetheart! Ernest: Poison in a cake, what a beautiful metaphor! But poetry is just words, not reality, ! Maddie: There's nothing poetic about the cyanide you used for your wicked plans! It dissolved the gold on your brooch when you mixed it in the cake. Ernest: Why would I wish such a macabre end on Lady Georgina? I had not laid eyes upon her for twenty years! Maddie: But you wrote some rather dark poetry about her today. And we gathered Lady Georgina wasn't the kindest of women. Did she hurt you, too? Maddie: You really had to hate her if poisoning her wasn't enough! You witnessed her agony as she coughed up blood! And you caressed her hair, perhaps out of remorse- Ernest: Enough! I cannot bear it! Ernest: I killed her, my muse, my tormentor! Ernest: She humiliated me, and stole twenty years of my life! And then she humiliated me again! Ernest (crying): Believe me, I loved Georgina with all my heart! Maddie: Mr Swanswaddle, how about you turn off the waterworks and tell us what happened? Ernest: , in our youth, a lady could not wed a poet without fame or riches! Ernest: Georgina turned me down, and said, "Come back when you're a prince"! Her parting words were etched into my heart. Ernest: Twenty years went before my wealth and standing equaled hers, so I was finally worthy of her! Ernest: But today at the picnic, she just laughed at me! Georgina said she never waited for me, she simply never found an acceptable suitor! She said she'd rather kiss a frog than me! Maddie: So you gave her a frog to kiss, with poison inside! I suppose that's one form of poetic justice. Ernest: The inspiration only came to me when I found Lady Highmore's poison vial in the house. If only I'd resisted the dark call of revenge! Maddie: It's too late for remorse, Mr Swanswaddle! You're under arrest for the murder! Judge Takakura: Ernest Swanswaddle, it says here you killed Lady Georgina Upperton, who inspired volumes of your romantic poetry. Does this mean you'll stop writing now? Ernest: Yes, Your Honor. My muse broke my heart and humiliated me. So I killed her. My inspiration is gone forever. Judge Takakura: So is mine! I pray for retirement every day. Judge Takakura: But, despite my sympathies, we can't have you going around killing society ladies, Mr Swanswaddle. Judge Takakura: This Court hereby sentences you to 15 years in prison! Ernest: What does it matter? My spirit will never be free again, Your Honor! Chief Wright: , you brought Lady Upperton's killer to justice, which is commendable! Chief Wright: But the dark mystery of Mr Alastor's deadly parties still remains to be solved! And I do not like unsolved mysteries, especially when they involve the Mayor, and the upper classes! Chief Wright: , when you are ready, we shall have to discuss the way forward! All That Glitters... (4/6) Chief Arthur Wright: , you've done a great job apprehending Lady Upperton's killer, and there's someone here who wishes to congratulate you personally. Justin: , your efficiency and discretion were commendable once again. Justin: I was invited to the picnic myself, though other duties prevented me from attending. Justin: But it's become clear that whoever this Mr Alastor is, he believes himself above the law! As Concordia's District Attorney, I cannot stand for this! Chief Wright: We've been trying to find a lead on Mr Alastor for some time, Mr Lawson. But nobody seems to know who he is! Chief Wright: Although, , that party planner who worked for Mr Alastor might help. She said she'd never met him in person, but she showed us a telegram from him! Justin: , even the smallest lead is worth pursuing in this matter! Will you accept my help in questioning this party planner? Justin: Great, then let us find Miss Melody! Question Elisa Melody again about Mr Alastor. Justin: Miss Melody, we understand you've been in correspondence with Mr Alastor about his arrangements for the picnic. Is that so? Elisa: Yes, he sent me a bunch of letters and telegrams. He kept changing his mind about the invitations, the menu... Elisa: All his instructions were in my purple notebook, but I lost it in the hustle and bustle! Justin: That is vexing! That notebook is now evidence for the prosecution! , I hope you'll find it somewhere in these gardens! Justin: Now, what about Mr Alastor's next party? Did he task you with organizing that, too? Elisa: No, he didn't want me involved in more than one party... Elisa: But... maybe this can help. Mr Alastor complained that my paper invitations were dull, and he said the next one would be printed on "something unusual." Justin: If we're lucky, one of the guests will have left their next invitation behind! It's worth having a look in the tent! Justin: I trust you and Miss O'Malley can handle searching both crime scenes, ! I await your report! Elisa: , if I'd known Mr Alastor was in trouble with the law, I'd never have worked for him! Please, take the money he paid me, I don't want it! Investigate Picnic Lawn. Maddie: You did it, ! You found Elisa's notebook! Now you only need to decipher the symbols on the lock! Examine Elisa's Notebook. Maddie (holding the notebook): , here they are! Mr Alastor's written instructions to Elisa about the picnic! Maddie: But so many things are noted down here... We don't have time to go through all this to find a clue! Maddie: You're right, Evie won't miss the slightest thing in these letters! Analyze Alastor's Letters. Evie: , Mr Alastor's letters to Elisa are straight to the point. Deliveries, payments, invitations. Never anything personal. Maddie: We know Mr Alastor avoids the limelight... But there must be something in his letters that gives him away! Evie: Well, there is something... a small note in the corner of a letter. It looks like pressure marks left by Mr Alastor's pen as he wrote another letter over it. Evie: But the text I managed to retrieve is fragmented, and therefore makes a little sense. It goes, "every sinner... punished... for hurting h..." That's all. Maddie: "Every sinner punished for hurting h"? Dash it, that's not enough! What was Mr Alastor talking about? Maddie: You speak sense, ... "Punishment" clearly refers to the murders. You reckon Mr Alastor is punishing "sinners" who have "hurt" someone? Evie: If only the final "h" weren't incomplete! Then we'd know if these "sinners" hurt "him" or "her"! Maddie: 's right, whoever these "sinners" have hurt, it must be someone all four victims knew! This person is the common link, and if we find out who it is, they'll lead us to Mr Alastor! Maddie: Let's see: Lucrezia Capecchi, Philomena Highmore, Jack Goodwin, Georgina Upperton... who did they know in common? Maddie: Clever idea, ! Philomena's aunt may have a notion of who her niece could have slighted! Let us go and ask her! Ask Lady Highmore about her late niece. Maddie: Apologies for troubling you again, M'lady, but we're now certain that your niece's death is connected to three other murders. Maddie: It appears the victim all knew the same person. Someone they slighted. Can you think of anyone with whom your niece had a falling out? Highmore: Philomena knew a great many people... And she ruffled quite a few feathers... Highmore: But a lot of Philomena's belongings are still around. I shall grant you permission to search my salon for "clues." Isn't that what you call the things that help you solve mysteries? Highmore: And I shan't forget hospitality! I'll ring for tea so you won't exhaust yourselves! Investigate Lady Highmore's Salon. Maddie: , the blond girl on that photo must be Philomena Highmore! Maddie: But who is that other girl in the picture? Clearly, they weren't friendly... Maddie: , let us find this girl in our archives! Examine Unknown Girl. Maddie: Dash my wig, , the girl in this picture is Giulietta Capecchi! Maddie: So Giulietta and Philomena knew each other... And they didn't seem friendly! Maddie: And you're right! Giulietta was evidently related to the first victim, her very own sister, Lucrezia Capecchi! Maddie: What's more, Giulietta's relationship with her sister was also fraught with tension. Maddie: , could Giulietta be the reason behind Mr Alastor's intricate revenge? Maddie: You're right, we ought to ascertain if Giulietta had feuds with the other two victims... Maddie: ... And I know exactly who can help! Lady Highmore is a treasure trove of gossip, she'll know everything we need! Ask Lady Highmore if she knows more about Giulietta Capecchi. Maddie: M'lady, I'm afraid we must impose upon your hospitality again. We discovered a link between your niece and another victim. They both knew Giulietta Capecchi. Highmore: Giulietta Capecchi, the mobster's daughter? She and Philomena used to be such friends! Philomena was the only one who didn't shun the girl. Highmore: But a few years back, they fell out... I forgot why, but they never spoke again. Maddie: M'lady, we were wondering if you might know of another feud between Giulietta and our latest victims: Lady Upperton and Jack Goodwin? Highmore: It shan't surprise you that Lady Upperton despised Giulietta! A girl from a crime family was more than she could tolerate! She even excluded Giulietta from the flower arranging contest! Highmore: As for Jack Goodwin... Was het that impostor who pretended to be a dandy and defrauded all his friends? Until one of them stuffed him to death with chocolate? Highmore: You did not hear it from me, , but Goodwin borrowed money from Giulietta, too... And never paid it back! It was the talk of every kitchen maid for weeks! Maddie: M'lady, you have no idea how valuable this information is to us! This proves that Giulietta is the common link between all of our victims! Highmore: Glad to be of help! One of the perks of the upper classes is endless time for gossip! Highmore: , you've been such great company! Please accept this keepsake from me! Investigate Party Tent. Maddie: Elisa said that the invitation for Mr Alastor's next party was printed on "something unusual"... Do you reckon those broken pieces might be it? Let's piece them back together! Examine Broken Pieces. Maddie: , I'm dashed if I know what this contraption is! Surely this cannot be what Mr Alastor used as an invitation? Maddie: You're right, if anyone can unveil the secrets of this machine, it's Charlie! Analyze Strange Machine. Charles (holding a sherry cobbler): , do you fancy a sherry cobbler? Maddie: Where on earth did you get that drink, Charlie? Charles: From this machine you sent me! It mixes liquids! You pull this lever, and out comes your refreshment! I wish I'd thought of it first! Charles (holding a coin): But the real discovery was this coin I found inside the mechanism! This was what jammed the machine and made it explode! Someone must have thought it was coin-operated! Charles: If you look closer, you'll see an inscription: "Be My Guest on Board"! And it depicts the Gigantic, the magnificent ocean liner poised for her maiden voyage! Maddie: "Be my guest on board"? So Mr Alastor's next party is on board the Gigantic! And the coin is the invitation! Elisa didn't lie when she said it was unusual! Maddie: That's a gigantic lead, ! The party onboard is tomorrow. We shall make sure to be there! Later, on the airship... Justin: , you did not disappoint! I understand you're one step closer to uncovering Mr Alastor's murderous schemes! Maddie: Yes, we've discovered that Mr Alastor's victims all have something in common: they have harmed Giulietta Capecchi in some way! Maddie: Her little sister fell to her death... A childhood friend turned foe had her throat slit at a séance... Maddie: ...An impostor who took her money drowned in chocolate, and a society lady who snubbed her was poisoned! Maddie: What we don't know is whether Giulietta's aware that someone's committing murders to avenge her! Maddie: Or is SHE hiding behind Mr Alastor's mask, acting out her revenge? After all, she'd only be following in her mobster father's footsteps... Justin: You have your work cut for you, ! But I place my trust in you and the Flying Squad! (Justin leaves.) Maddie: You heard Mr Lawson, ! Good thing we've already worked out that the next party is onboard the Gigantic! So that's where we shall be heading next! Maddie: To the Gigantic, full steam ahead! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts